This research seeks to: (1) determine whether persons of both sexes and of different age groups differ in their perceived latitude of choice (personal autonomy) for selected activities of daily living; (2) determine whether, for elderly persons, perceived latitude of choice varies as a function of living arrangements; (3) test the hypothesis that perceived latitude of choice is positively related to self-concept, life satisfaction and locus of reinforcement control. Project I involves interviews of 300 noninstitutionalized subjects of both sexes ranging in age between 14 and 80 ion. Respondents will be administered scales measuring perceived latitude of choice (importance and freedom of choice) associated with various activities of daily living; self-concept, life satisfaction, locus of reinforcement control and a background biographical measure. Analyses will examine differences in perceived latitude of choice as a function of age and sex and interrelationships with the other scale measures. The second project focuses on assessments of the effects of various living arrangements, both institutional and noninstitutional, on the same measures as in Project I in a population of elderly males and females. It is anticipated that results will have implications for patient care as well as providing normative data.